


A Birthday Surprise

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Birthday, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is mad. He's really pissed and he shouldn't have to be because it's his birthday, but he had stupid friends who are assholes. However, will his sullen mood be uplifted by a pretty stranger who buys him his favorite drink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Sehunnie

Happy birthday to you

 

Sehun appreciated the way the song sounded rolling off his tongue instead of anyone else’s. It wasn’t like it was the greatest sound in the world, but it sure as hell was better than having any of his fake friends singing it to him.

However though is sounded good, it felt so fucking lonely.

It was his twentieth birthday, the first one away from his parents and he wanted to spend it with his friends; to have fun and all that great stuff that’s supposed to happen on a birthday. They’d all made plans to hang out the entire day, but obviously that didn’t work out.

“Sehunnie! I’m really sorry, but I have other plans! I can’t make it. I promise we’ll hang out as soon a possible though!”

“Oh my god Sehun, I’m so sorry! I have work!”

“Dude, if I could make it I totally would, but something came up…”

“Something came up, yeah right,” Sehun grumbled to himself as he trudged along the empty sidewalk, feeling bitter. At first, he was fine with it. Life happens and sometimes you can’t follow through. He’d gone to the mall to purchase himself some new shoes as a birthday present, but he’d seen his group of friends fooling around with some other people he didn’t recognize in the food court laughing at something probably stupid.

He’d left immediately, not even bothering about his shoes he was off to buy. He didn’t want them to see him and he didn’t want to see him.

So he sat at an empty table of his favorite bubble tea shop, not even drinking anything. He’d only entered, not bothering to even order a drink and just wallowed in self-pity, angry at his friends for standing him up.

How could they do that to him? Some friends they were. Hell, at this point, they weren’t his friends at all. There was no way he’d be hanging out with them anymore.

“Um…here you go,” a voice said to him, causing Sehun to blink at the drink sat down before him on the table. He looked up to the owner of the voice, surprised by the male’s small face and shiny hair. He was really pretty, Sehun didn’t know what to say.

“Um…,” Sehun muttered in return, not sure of what to say.

The boy standing before him scratched his head, a nervous trait Sehun assumed. “You looked down and you weren’t drinking anything so…I hope you like it,” the boy said, pointing to the drink.

It wasn’t Sehun’s usual drink. Actually, he wasn’t sure what it was; he’d never had this flavor before.

“May I ask why you’re alone?” the boy asked him, sitting across from Sehun. Funny, Sehun hadn’t invited the boy to sit with him, but he wasn’t denying his company.

Sehun decided to be truthful, not wanting to sugar-coat his sullenness. “My friends are assholes who stood me up today for some other assholes.”

The nameless boy hummed in understanding. He knew what that was like. “That sucks. Their loss, though. You seem cool, I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to hang out with you.”

A part of Sehun wondered if this guy was trying to flirt with him, but he decided to pass it off as just being friendly.

“It’s my birthday today,” Sehun added before taking a sip. Huh…it was interesting. Melon? He took another sip.

The nameless boy gaped at him, notably looking bothered. “You’re right,” he said, shaking his head. “They are assholes. How is your drink?”

Sehun shrugged. “It’s um….different. It tastes like the remaining sugary, cereal milk left in your bowl once you’ve finished eating it. Kind of weird…”

“It’s honeydew melon.”

“….Very weird.”

The boy laughed. “I can get you another one, since it’s your birthday,” he offered, taking out his wallet.

Sehun shifted awkwardly, not really sure if he should accept it. He doesn’t even know this person after all. “N-No, that’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” the boy chirped, giving Sehun and million dollar smile. “Really, it’s fine. Now, which one do you want?”

Sehun sighed, giving in to this person’s persistent offering. “Chocolate.”

Luhan nodded, “I approve. Okay, just a minute.”

Sehun was puzzled as he watched the smaller boy practically bounce over to the counter. Who was this person? He didn’t normally talk to strangers, usually just ignored them like how his parents taught him, but this person just radiated an aura of sparkles and…happiness. Something Sehun really wasn’t used to.

But he was really pretty, like, way prettier than any girl he’d ever seen. Sehun wondered maybe this person really was a girl and he’s just terrible at identifying genders now or something. He wasn’t sure, but there was no denying the cuteness of this random person.

And he was buying Sehun chocolate bubble tea, so there was really no reason to tell the guy (?) to go away. It was the only birthday present he’d received all day.

“Here you go,” the boy chirped, setting down Sehun’s drink on the table before taking his previous across from him, sipping on his own taro tea. “I even got to guy over there to write ‘happy birthday’ on the cup. See? Here,” he added, pointing to the messy scrawl on the plastic cup.

Sehun felt the edges of his lips turn up slightly. “Can I ask your name?”

The boys’ eyes shot open in surprise. “Oh, shoot! I’m sorry, I never introduced myself! Wow, you must think I’m totally weird, my apologies. I’m Luhan,” the boy introduced himself, throwing his arm across the table to offer his hand. Sehun hesitantly shook his hand before pulling back, most in shock of how nice this Luhan’s hand was. It was soft.

“I’m Sehun.”

Luhan smiled, healthy white teeth exposed. “Well, Sehun, it’s nice to meet you. I hope your day is becoming better than it was.”

Sehun lost himself in Luhan’s eyes, not sure if the other was a warlock because he swore he felt like he was drowning in some sort of spell. “I…Yeah, it is. Thanks for this,” he said gratefully, motioning to his bubble tea.

“If it’s not too much to ask, maybe we could hang out after we finish our drinks…? Since it’s your birthday, you should do something fun.”

Sehun smiled. He was surprised at himself for warming up to someone so quickly, but Luhan had saved him from his depression that day, so maybe he could be greedy, just for today. It was his birthday after all.

“Sure.”

He wasn’t sure if he was having a heart attack or maybe the beginning of a seizure, but Sehun thought he felt his heart stop the moment Luhan smiled at him again.


End file.
